User talk:Armetia
All monster images need to be uploaded separately. It's part of the template and it's designed (I guess) to make it simpler rather than typing the destination of the image each time. Galrauch (talk) 15:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Karne Rider Hello :) Can you please check Karne Rider Talk and give your opinion. EisttekcirCZ 18:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah.. nevermind. Got it :) EisttekcirCZ 18:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) 1.27 update taks Hi, I've started making some kind of an update log for 1.27 on User:Lirielle/1.27_update_tasks. Main objective was to list "collateral" updates (eg. item pages for items that were used as dopple fees) but I ended up listing all sort of updates. List should be fined-tuned and I'm looking for volunteers to maintain the list and be in charge of implementing specific changes. You're welcome to take part by freely updating the list (adding or modifying changes to be made) and/or addin your name to specific changes that you take charge of. TIA --Lirielle 07:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Just in case, I added there the list of monsters whose Life Points have been taken down. --Lirielle 06:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Dropbox3 You're wrong to think that dropbox3 has no fields for archmonsters. We removed 'lock2' as it appeared to be the same as for normal monsters, but 'rate2' is still used and, when used, adds a figure between brackets. --Lirielle (talk) 11:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Huh? I looked at the dropboxrow3 template page, and it only has what, pp, lock & rate, so unless my understanding of it is completely wrong, then the template only has 1 rate thing in it. I suppose the rate could still be entered as 20 (40) or whatever even if that was the case though.....(time passes) Okay, so you're right (I just tested by putting a rate2=2 in preview), but I still don't see any mention of rate2 in the template, so, how do you read templates? Armetia (talk) 15:21, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::You have to read its code, not just look at the 'article'.--Lirielle (talk) 21:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ah okay, I see it now. Armetia (talk) 22:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Reverting Hi Armetia, Thank you for your swift actions to revert all pages to their original state, regarding the edits made by Hato-Bow and IP 85.149.160.123. A 1 week ban has been issued as a warning. Best regards, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 18:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Page skeletons Hi, I notice you've been making a number of edits to new pages recently. I think you may find the following page helpful with your edits in future: User:Lirielle/Style Guides. Thanks for your edits, and good luck with further edits! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Back! Heh, it has indeed been a while. Not sure I'd say I'm around so much as I occasionally try and patrol the Wiki. :P All my Dofus accounts are gone and I've no real interest in going back now. Take it you're not planning a sneaky return to Dofus either? Galrauch (talk) 00:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC)